Touching A Heart
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Squall x Rinoa. Rinoa finds something personal to Squall and it opens up a whole new world on her thoughts of Squall, is it love? possibly...R+R!!!!! Chapter 4 up!! I have a major writers block for the epilogue, thus write an epilogue for the story, email
1. A Journal of Thoughts....

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Wanna guess?

Note: Let us say that Squall never showed Rinoa any love, but he loved her, you get the idea.....

~*Touching A Heart*~

Chapter 1: She found out....

Note: THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO YOU, ASHBEAR!!!!!! And all the Rinoa x Squall lovers out there......

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Squall!" Rinoa waved to him as he stepped out of her dorm, he just gave a weak wave back to her, "Bye you guys!" she yelled after them as they walked down the hall to there specified dorms. The gang waved back. They had just finished a two hour study period for the final in the class 'Weapons', by this time most of them were exhausted from typing and reading so much. Rinoa returned her body into the room and shut the door as she began to walk to the computer to turn it off. She pulled up her small yet soft chair from under the desk, sat down, grabbed the mouse, dragged it to start, but just as she was about to click 'Shut down' something caught her eye, it was a disk someone had left here. Curiosity taking over her she inserted the disk into the drive, when the disk file came up she clicked the one and only file on the disk. The beggining was:

'Squall Leonhart, 10/8,'

Well now she knew it was Squall's, being so interested in what Squall had wrote she scrolled down to look at the rest, it read:

'Today I am heading to Rinoa Heartily's dorm room for a study get together, but I'm just gonna study here so I won't have to study there, I'll just stare at Rinoa the whole fuckin' time! I can't pry my eyes away from her, I wish I could be nice to her, just once, but something isn't permitting me, I guess I'm scared of being rejected by the one i've longed for for so long. It would be crushing to know she didn't feel the same way. Sometimes I'll dream of touching her lips with mine, dumb I know, but it feels so nice to think that. I may seem like a pshyco but sometimes i'll listen to her giggled as she would play with her weird dog, Angelo. Luckily my room is right next to hers so I moved my bed beside her room and listen to her.'

'How cute!' she thought as she leaned forward in her chair to read the rest.

'It's hard to remember that I had to stay cold around her, shes so nice and I feel so guilty when I don't show it back. And when ever she might brush into me I'll get butterflies in my stomach, is that love? I wish I knew, so much would be answered if I did know. Sometimes I'll gaze down at my fingers and remember the time I gave her my ring, when that happened, did she want us to be together? I didn't want 'us' then, but, but now I wish had given her this ring as a symbol of how much I love her, not just so she could have it or see it for awhile. It's interesting to see what thoughts I keep to myself I bet, that's why I'm writing this stupid thing, so when Rinoa or anyone else reads this they will know how my mind works. Does Rinoa have to be so nice to me? I never would have fallen for her if she wasn't so damned nice, but I like that side of her she-' but she was interupted by a knock coming from the door.

"Who is it!?" she called out lifting her head away from the computer screen.

"It's Squall!" he yelled back. Her eyes widened.

"Uhhhhh-one minute!" she called back getting the journal off the screen, and shutting down the computer, thinking quickly to stall her some time she called back to him, "I'm really tired, can this wait for tomorrow!?"

"Fine" he called back and walked away.

'I love you to' she thought silently..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, What did you think!?!? I thought the first chapter was pretty good.....it just has to be....I love all of that have reviewed and have read my work so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	2. Finding Something Inside.....

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Doesn't take a rocket Scientist...or maybe it does....o well, Squaresoft owns it all in any case....

Note: I actually wasn't planning on continuing, but by the whole mess of reviews, what the hell! I actually enjoyed writing this alot.....

~*Touching A Heart*~

Chapter 2: It's hard to explain.....

--------------------------------------------

Rinoa Heartily rolled over on her side. She was on her bed, it was three in the morning, she couldn't get to sleep, all she could think about was squall. 'I never knew I touched him so much.' she thought as she reached for her necklace that held there rings together. She picked the necklace up and lifted it to her face so she could see it in the dark, 'do I love him? Or do I just feel pity for him?' she thought sadly, she wanted to know, that's basically why she was up all night, trying to figure out love. 'can love be figured out?' she thought turning again onto her other side, 'Selphie's in love, I'll ask her about it tomorrow!' she decided as her eye lids, after 6 hours, began to feel heavy, the slammed shut and she was fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rinoa woke up to the sound of chirping birds on her window sill. She picked herself up off the bed, and and slowly walked to her dresser drawer. She began to rummage through her clothes, as she dug through she flung her clothes all over the place. After a few minutes she found her favorite outfit, put it on, and was about to head to the door but something caught her eye and made her stop. She looked to her right, it was the disk, the disk that locked Squall's thoughts up tightly inside. 'I'll bring it back to him' she confirmed to herself as she turned and headed for the disk, but just as she was about to grab it out of the computer, she stopped herself, 'I want to know more, but, but it's Squall's, I can't,' she yanked her hand away from the disk, she was gonna leave it. She had to know the rest, she wouldn't tell anyone, but her pure curiosity and something else that she couldn't explain told her not to give it back to him. She swallowed hard, 'Selphie is probably the best person for this.' she thought as she headed for the door.

"Well Rinoa," Selphie began as she flopped down onto to her bed where Rinoa sat, "tell me what you feel when I call some peoples names, k?" Rinoa nodded, "Seifer"

"I don't feel anything." she responded.

"Irvine." she said as she got a sucker from her mini refrigerator.

"Nothing" she responded again.

"Squall" Selphie said but this time she said his name much slower. Rinoa got a huge rush of warmth fill her stomach from the name that was spoken, she gripped her stomach it was so much.

"Wow!" Rinoa exclaimed, "I got this huge rush of warmth!" she told Selphie as she slowly removed her hands from her stomach.

"I think that means your body is telling you that you are in love." Selphie said putting her hand on her shoulder. Rinoa smiled.

'I've fallen into the same hole as Squall, and it feels wonderful!' she thought as she looked to the rings once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well? What did you peeps think!? I know it is short, but the next chapter should be up fast and it will have the rest of Squall's little journal type thing....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The rest of the journal.......

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: check the other chapters....

Dedication: To Ashbear for reviewing chapter 2 early!!! Thank you!! that gave a huge vote of confidence to me!!! and for helping me with my writers block!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH ASHBEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND THANK YOU SQUALL41269!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*Touching A Heart*~

Chapter 2: Journal of thoughts pt.2

--------------------------------------------

After that almost helpful conversation with Selphie. Rinoa returned to her room, and tried to fall asleep but while she was in her bed she couldn't stop staring at the disk that rested in the computer. It taunted her. 'C'mon and read me!' it taunted her, 'he'll never know, it will be our secret,' it said trying to seduce her. She gave in, she sat up and walked to the computer absent mindedly. Turned the computer on, and the journal automatically showed up. it read:

'I wonder if she knows that I love her? I guess I'll never know, very sad to think about it. Hyne, I hate myself, y? for being so rude, never open minded, selfish, never caring or giving a shit, touchy, a jack ass, and pretty much any other swear word. Rinoa, if you are reading this come and knock on my door and yell that I'm a jack ass and I'll thank you cause it's true. Want to hear my romantic fantasies? Why of course you do: Candle light dinners in the plains, romantic dinners at a restaurant in Balamb, walking hand in hand, kissing in front of many people, and oh gosh, marriage. Hey! Why am I thinking like this!? I'm supposed to be the gruff and mean one, Squall the lionhearted, that's who I am, or maybe I have changed? Have I? It's hard to tell. Especially when all I have is this stupid computer to talk to. I have never actually had a serious chat with someone about my feelings, never. Am I waiting for something or someone to come along and talk with me? Doesn't matter, I'll just end up pushing them away, far away, to the dark corners of my mind....never to speak with them again. Rinoa, I know-'

But she was interrupted from her concentration by a knock from the door. 'At this hour!?' she thought as she looked to the door in disgust, but when she looked to the clock it read 8:30, 'that's strange,' she thought, "Who is it!?" she called out.

"It's Selphie!" Rinoa sighed with relief.

"Come in!" she called back to her, Selphie quickly let herself in, grabbed Rinoa's hand and dragged her to the bed.

"We need a chat!" she said to Rinoa in hurry.

"Can this wait?" she said nodding her head in the direction of the computer with Squall's journal on it.

"What is that?" Selphie asked getting up and slowly moving to the computer, "is it your confession to Squall on how much your in love with him!?"

"Shut up!" Rinoa yelled to her playfully while pulling her down to the bed where she just was, "it's none of your business!" she said holding Selphie down, 'nor is it mine' she thought as a wave of guilt crushed her.

"Okay!" she said in her o so cheerful way, she got up from the bed and calmly walked to the door, but instead off going to the door she made a quick leap to the computer, "'I wonder if she knows that I love her? I guess I'll never know, very sad to think about it. Hyne, I hate myself, y? for being so rude, never open minded, selfish, never caring or giving a shit, touchy, a jack ass, and pretty much any other swear word. Rinoa, if you are reading this come and knock on my door and yell that I'm a jack ass and I'll thank you cause it's true.'" she read aloud as her voice began to die as she read through the story, "Oh God, this is Squall's isn't it?" she asked her pirky mood quickly being destroyed, she looked to Rinoa. She just nodded, "You have to give it back to him!" she told Rinoa. 

"Let me decide how I'm going to approach him, then I'll give it back, ok?" she asked for approval.

"okay, as long as you give it back!" she said as she walked out of the door and shut it. Rinoa ripped the disk from the computer and threw it in the garbage.

"I can't read this anymore!" Rinoa reminded herslef, "I want our love to be based on trust and feelings, not stupid text!" she yelled as she slammed her foot into the garbage can obviously crushing the disk that held the journal. She began heavily and deeply, "I have an idea!" she exclaimed as she ran to the computer.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What did you think? This is going to be the next to final chapter, sorry.....I know peeps like this and all, but it's getting hard to think of what Squall would put in his 'journal'....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Another Journal............

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna bother.....

Note: The final chapter to one of MY best fics, lets hope this satisfies you....and remember there will always be a epilogue, maybe..........

~*Touching A Heart*~

Chapter 4.......

------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh!" Rinoa exclaimed as she looked to Squall's clock which hung on his wall. Everyone looked up to the clock where she was looking also. 

"I guess we should go," Selphie said sadly, she gathered her books up. They had been studying for the second part of the test for about two hours now, all locked up in Squall's room. Selphie was the first to stand then Irvine then Zell and finally Quistis. Rinoa stood up from the computer, while everyone was leaving she slipped a disk into his computer without anyone noticing. She waved by to Squall and left his dorm. Once Rinoa was outside she leaned against Squall's door, as if she was waiting for something....

Squall gathered up his books and placed them on the bookshelf next to his desk, he set them down on the top shelf, and just as he was about to turn to his bed, something caught his eye, it was a small computer disk. Curiosity took his body into a trance and led him to the disk, he placed the disk completely into the computer, turned it on and the screen with the one document from the disk opened up automatically. It read:

----Rinoa's journal, 10-10

'Squall, Oh gosh, that name brings butterflies to me wherever I am. I read his personal journal, I feel so guilty, but I don't actually, it's how I found out that I have this feeling for him, I'm not sure what it is, is it love? I hate being in love with this man, because I can only love him, he'll never show anything to me, no madder how hard I try. I'll say hi, he'll tell me either , "Whatever" or "leave me alone." It's emabarrasing to know this, I blush every time I think of loving him, maybe-maybe-oh forget this this is nonsense, or maybe not, I don't know! Squall? You're the only one who can answer that, so open the door......'

He looked at the paper stunned, "open the door?" he repeated quietly, he looked to the door then to the computer, "I guess she found what I left for her." he said smiling to know the fact that she had gotten his journal. He got up from his chair, he couldn't help to pass a smile through his lips, it was to hard. His shaking hand turned the door knob and swiftly flung the door open, there stood Rinoa in all her beauty.

"Did I leave something?" she asked playfully while twirling her hair on her fingertips, she smiled brightly, in response Squall smiled also, the first time ever. Never had he smiled, not even when he met his father for the first time, but now with her.

"I guess you got my journal," he said as he stepped closer to her and out of his room, "I hope you know I purposely left it there, so you would know how I feel." Squall said taking her hands into his. 

"You left it there on purpose?" she asked a bit astonished, "well you obviously know that I left mine there I guess." she said as she moved the slightest bit closer to Squall.

"So uhhhh, you wanna go out somewhere sometime?" he asked as a small creeped to his lips, Rinoa giggled.

"That's so cute!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down, "I'm so happy they found each other!" Everyone nodded as they watched the two holding each others hand and smiling brightly at one another........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's done!!!!! Is it complete? If it's not then I'll add a epilogue, but that's gonna take awhile to post, sorry for the 'delay' on this chapter and the the fact of how short it is, I know everyone liked it, it's my most popular fic so far, THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
